


Pot Luck and Bad Guys

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Pot Luck and Bad Guys

**Pot Luck and Bad Guys**

**Pairing:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Word Count:** 415

 

“Every year at this time, it’s the same thing.” Quentin Lance checked his weapon. “Some crazy comes and tries to blow up the city.”

“Not always just the city.” Felicity hacked the street cams. “Darhk wanted to blow up the world.”

“My point is why are we such a magnet for all the crazies?” Lance shoved three extra clips in his pocket.

“You should ask my brother.” Thea pulled the laces tighter on her jacket. She picked up her sword and slid it into the sheath. “They’re all looking for him. Who knew being a playboy would make people crazy come looking for you?”

“Not all of them are looking for Oliver.” Felicity hacked the ARGUS satellite feed.

Dig laid his helmet and three clips of ammunition on the table. “Most of them are. Where is Oliver?”

“He’s giving your wife an update.” Felicity sat back and gave her system one last look before the team left to go after the latest crazy person.

“Um… Donna wants to have a dinner party when this is all over.” Lance said. “I tried to talk her out of it but you know her.”

“I’ll talk to her.” Felicity fiddled with her mouse. “Maybe I can get her to change it to a pot luck. Lyla makes killer chili.”

Curtis came in and sat down at his own bank of computers. “Sorry I’m late. Paul was being a little difficult. What’s this about a pot luck?”

“Donna wants to have a party. Lance fastened his Kevlar vest. It wasn’t standard police issue but a gift from Cisco at Star Labs.

“That sounds great! Paul makes this vegetable thing that out of this world.” Curtis smiled.

“What are you going to bring, Thea?” Felicity asked.

“Rolls. I don’t cook.” Thea checked her quiver.

Oliver walked in and picked up his bow. “Are we planning a pot luck? I’ll do desert.”

“I’ll let Donna know.” Lance grinned.

“We can bring some wine too. What are you making?” Felicity asked.

“My special baked chicken.” Lance smiled.

“First, we have to get the crazy guy, remember?” Thea looked at Oliver. “Are you ready?”

Oliver nodded. “I have one last thing to do before I leave. He walked over to Felicity and knelt down. “I love you.” He kissed her softly then stood up. “Let’s go.”

Felicity watched them leave. She couldn’t help but be upset.

“They’re coming back.” Curtis said.

“I know. I just worry.” Felicity clicked on the comm. “Overwatch on.”


End file.
